Many strollers are equipped with baskets under the child seat for storage of various items, such as purses, diaper bags, groceries, and child toys. The basket typically is accessed from the rear of the stroller in an area below the seat back of the child seat. Accordingly, when the seat back is partially or fully reclined, access to the basket may be more difficult. This problem is greatest when the seat back is fully reclined, which occurs, for example, when a child in the child seat is sleeping or when an infant carrier is attached to the child seat.
Thus, there is a need for a stroller that includes a basket that is easy to access regardless of the positioning of the seat back of the child seat.